


Lemon Pie

by Angottos



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angottos/pseuds/Angottos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Christmas, you found yourself alone, with your husband gone to another city and high school friends stuck at their homes due to a sudden snowstorm.  So what happens when your husband's best friend manages to show up, who has been secretly harboring romantic feelings for you since quite a while? </p>
<p>Makoto Tachibana x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes softly danced their way down from the sky, joining their ancestors in a powdery mass, which was already rapidly expanding on the ground.  It was peacefully quiet outside, not a sound could be heard, save for the wind sometimes sweeping through the relatively narrow streets, almost as if to ask the fluttering snowflakes for one, last passionate dance.

 The whole city was covered in white.

Christmas lights were visible through some windows, highlighting parts of the snowy sidewalks, on which the icy substance was still resting; completely untouched. Everything looked like it was specially imported from Winter Wonderland.  A young man in his mid – twenties was sitting on his beige colored couch, wistfully looking out his window and woefully watching the snowy scenery.  In his hand was a letter – an invitation, to be specific – written specially for him, in a handwriting he recognized all too well.  He could easily read its message, even though his living room was currently dimly lit...  Still.

It felt like the words were merging together, as if the letter was written in another language; one he couldn’t decipher.  His mind was racing with all kind of thoughts and his chest was transforming in to a medley of emotions.  Thinking, that maybe watching the peaceful scenery outside would calm both his mind and heart, he remained seated on his couch and just tried to forget about this turmoil of feelings, that were ripping his heart to shreds.  Because the invitation in his hand was from none other than you; (Name).

(Name) _Nanase_.  

From the wife of his best friend... from a woman who could be a _Tachibana_ instead of a Nanase, if he would’ve been fast enough, if he would’ve, just for once in his life, thought of himself first, instead of others.  Who knows... maybe now you would be here beside him, if he had? Wearing _his_ ring, wearing _his_ name...

Letting out an apprehensive sigh, he closed his eyes shut and gently rested his head against the upholstery.  He tried to reassure himself, that he was indeed very happy for his best friend, but try as he might, he couldn’t give the lie to himself, that it also didn’t hurt.  Especially, when he saw you two together.  Giving little pecks and passionate hugs to each other. ...And all this, in front of him.  

One would consider this behaviorism to be adorable, and of course this was perfectly normal between a married couple, but it just destroyed him.  He just hoped nobody noticed his forced smiles, especially not Haru.  After all, he was the one who immediately noticed if something was off about him.  Guess he had no time to observe him this time, when he had you to care about…

Who could blame him? He certainly couldn’t.

But putting that aside, he was still mulling about your invitation.  It wasn’t the first time he was invited to spend Christmas at Haru’s place, _in fact_ , it was sort of like this every year; spending the first day of Christmas with his family and siblings, and then spending the second one with his friends.  You being there wasn’t a first, either.

 And he always enjoyed those Christmas days, no doubt about that.

But his nerves were jangled because it would be the first Christmas with you and Haru being married.  Not only was it heart wrenching for him to think about it, but he also had the feeling that he would take over the role of the third wheel.  Because for some cruel reason, he was going to be the only one there; the others got stuck at their families’ places, because of a huge snowstorm, that wouldn’t let them far on the roads.  

Wouldn’t he bother you two...? ...Then again, he couldn’t just refuse to go, could he?

It _is_ Christmas, after all.  Just like the majority of people, he didn’t want to spend this time of the year alone.  That would be so depressing.

 ...And let’s see the bright side of this situation.  He’s going to see his best friend, and he’s going to see you.  All he had to do is to suck it all up, and finally cope with the fact, that you weren’t his, and try looking away whenever you were flirting with Haru, or well, ...vice versa.  

It would be also nice, if he could restrain himself from staring at you, lest a certain raven - haired someone catches him.  Oh, he wouldn’t get to explain himself out of that.  He was certain, he wouldn’t.

 

_xxx_

 

The weather outside was harshly cold and the wind was wreaking havoc, picking up hordes of snow and hurling them somewhere else, making a mess on the roads and sidewalks.  A lot of people got stuck in their cars because of these winter shenanigans, impatiently waiting in the middle of nowhere and – no doubt – cussing and cursing at everything and everyone.

The same would have happened to Makoto too (sans the cussing and cursing), if he didn’t decide to go in the afternoon to your place, and not at night, when a blizzard suddenly decided to make itself known.  After parking his car outside your house, he didn’t immediately step outside.  He wanted to nerve himself together, before going inside your house.

Warily, he turned his head to the side, looking at the familiar windows and front door.

Though they didn’t change in appearance, they still looked different to him.  To be honest, the whole house seemed to have changed.  It became more ...lively.  More welcoming. And he knew just why... Letting out a deep breath, he unfastened his seat belt and proceeded to step out of his car, all the while noticing how only two rooms were lit up, judging what he could see through the windows.

Not thinking anything strange about this, he slowly walked to the door, his heart already trembling in anticipation to see you, and also churning for what else he was about to see.

Stopping in front of the Christmas wreath decorated door, he lifted his arm to knock, but not before taking on his perfectly used mask of smiles and sunshine.

”Coming!” Cried a sweet voice from inside.   _Your voice_.

A few seconds passed, and he already heard footsteps and the clinking and rattling of - he assumed – keys.  Opening the door, he saw you standing there with a bright smile on your pretty face, clad in tight fitting jeans and a snowflake themed sweater.  Your hair was messed up a bit and _damn_ did you look good.  Your smile only got bigger, the moment you saw who was standing in front of your door, and Makoto swore that the whole hallway got brighter.

”Mako! I’m so glad you could come!” You said, beaming up at him, and ushering him inside.  He gave you a small smile, and stepped inside right away.

”I was worried you wouldn’t come, because there is supposedly a blizzard making its way towards this area,” you told him, looking worried and relieved at the same time as you shut the door.  He took off his shoes and coat, while smiling back at you.  ”The weather forecast said it’s going to come at night, so I thought I should come a bit earlier. I guess it was just my luck that I didn’t get caught in it,” he said, casually.

You looked at him, brows furrowing in worry.  ”Is that so? Then, I think it would be best if you would stay the night here. I wouldn’t sleep well, knowing you were driving out there in a snowstorm.  And Haru wouldn’t too.”

At the mention of Haruka’s name, his smile slightly faltered.  You, however didn’t notice, already making your way in the living room, and indicating with your index finger for him to follow.

”What do you say?” you asked him, after both of you got to your coach and sat down.  He hesitated a bit, before asking.  ”Is that all right, though?”

Not that he was jumping at the idea of staying the night here, because that just basically meant that he’d have to see more of Haruka and you together.  You reassuringly smiled at him.  ”Of course, Mako. You’re always welcome here, you know that, don’t you?”

He wryly smiled back and murmured. ”Of course I know...”

Silence followed his sentence, and he took his time too look around the living room, observing what changed since he last visited.  Well, aside from the ornate Christmas tree and decorations, it pretty much looked like it always did.  But the atmosphere sure changed.  The whole place smelled wonderful, no doubt thanks to your cooking skills.  The living room seemed to look brighter, even though there weren’t any more lamps added to the room or turned on.  

One must admit, you had quite the talent. Your presence alone managed to transform even the most beat – up house in to a palace.  No wonder why he believed that Haru’s house changed.  Speaking about Haruka...

”Where is Haru?” He wondered, turning back to you, not recalling to see his aquaphilic friend since he arrived.  You visibly deflated a bit at his question, and your eyes took on something sad and apologetic.  

”A few days ago he got invited to an indoor swimming pool as a V.I.P. guest and he was about to come home today, but ...he got stuck at a hotel.  He called me just now, before you came, explaining that he is going to stay there, 'til the blizzard dies down.  You see... the hotel he’s stuck at is in another city, eastern from us. That’s the same snowstorm, that’s going to reach us at night, I believe.  He said he’s really sorry...,” you ended your sentence with a quiet sigh, before quietly and meekly continuing.

”...I hope you don’t mind spending this Christmas night with me...,” you told him sheepishly, a bit scared what he’s going to react.  It’s not like you two were complete strangers, but the main purpose of your invitation was to prevent the Iwatobi gang’s tradition - of spending Christmas with each other - to end, just because you and Haru got married.  

But alas, this weather spat in your plan, completely ruining it.  Your husband and the whole gang couldn’t be here, and you were even surprised that Makoto could come.  You feared he must be really disappointed right now. 

 ...Little did you know how wrong you were.  Because meanwhile, he couldn’t believe his ears; droopy eyes widening at this piece of news.  Trying to even out his breathing, he was almost afraid that he is going to wake up any moment.  Spending this night... _with you?_  This had to be a dream.  A beautiful, _beautiful_ dream... He had to fight down his grin and tried to act as regretful as he could.

”No, of course not. I just feel bad for Haru...,” he said, and the guilt was already ebbing away on him, because he truly was happy that he could be alone with you.  Realizing this, he lowered his head and frowned; you, misunderstanding his action.

”I’m so sorry you got stuck with me here, Mako.  I’m sure you’d rather be with your family or with the whole swimming gang,” you murmured sadly, patting his shoulder.  He looked you in the eyes, and for a moment completely forgot about himself at what you just uttered him, but quickly caught himself.  ”What are you talking about, (Name)? I don’t mind spending time with you - ” _Oh, if only you knew_ \- „...I consider you a close friend of mine, after all,” he said, sincerely smiling at you.

This surprised you a bit, and you didn’t even think when you asked; ”You do?”

His brows shot up at your surprise, and he had to laugh quietly at the face you made.  He clasped his big hand on your smaller one, which was still situated on his shoulder.

”Of course I do, ” he murmured, voice quiet with serenity; his eyes intently locked on yours.

 ...You didn’t really know why, but you desperately had to fight down a blush.  He said this so gently, as if this was so obvious, and he even squeezed your hand reassuringly.  His eyes were reflecting so much warmth... You figured it was all platonic, but still... It made your stomach have butterflies dancing around.  In these kind of situation you usually looked away, awkwardly, but that wasn’t the case now.

His eyes were too mesmerizing, casting a spell on you and not letting you move.  You never noticed how green his eyes were... and it looked like his eyelids lowered a bit, giving off something sensual.  Lost for words, all you could do is stare at his face, his handsome facial features completely hypnotizing you.  And he seemed to do the same, observing you from up close.

 While you were completely beginning to get flustered under his stare, he didn’t seem to be really affected by yours, wearing only an expression that closely resembled awe.  You even swore he leaned in just a little bit closer... –

**_Ding!_ **

The sound of the oven clock resonating from the kitchen made both of you snap your faces back in a flinch.  ...And you thanked the heavens for this interruption, because now you had something to occupy yourself with, instead of blushing all kinds of red, because you admired the eye color and face of your husband’s best friend.  

Excusing yourself, you promptly got up from the couch and walked in to your kitchen, all the while pressing a hand to your cheek in hopes of cooling it down.

’ _What was that?_ ’ you thought, embarrassed, while grabbing a kitchen cloth and opening your oven.

Meanwhile, Makoto was left sitting at your couch, and while he too was blushing a bit, he was also really happy, allowing himself a little, dazed smile, given how nobody was there to see him.

Yes.  This Christmas is going to be _wonderful_.

 

_xxx_

 

After a while, you still didn’t emerge from the kitchen, though the sound of your movements and footsteps reassured him, that you were all right.  The wonderful smell only intensified since you vanished in to your kitchen, and he briefly wondered how good his house would smell if you were...   ** _No_**.

He promised he wouldn’t dwell on this, especially not here.  He should be thankful that he even got this chance, spending this night with you, and with a completely realistic reason, too.  Though, he did feel really bad for Haru, for he has to spend this Christmas night at a hotel, in another city.

 But knowing Haru, he wouldn’t dwell on that for too long, deciding to just go back and swim until he passes out in the hotel’s swimming pool...  He sighed, feeling like the biggest traitor ever.  In an attempt to clear his head, he stood up and went after you in the kitchen, the heavenly smell arousing his interest, about what kind of pastry you were making.

He stopped at the entrance, carefully and curiously leaning in, searching for your form.  

There you stood at the big family table, wearing an apron, and were currently tending to a pie.  Its crusty base was yellow and the frosting was just as white as the snow outside. And while the pastry itself already looked delicious, the image of you baking and intently focusing on your work, was even more of a sight to sore eyes.  Oh, if anything.

Smiling, he shifted his body against the door frame and watched you; while not noticing him at all, much to his delight.  

Your eyes were downcast, intently fixed on your pie.  Your hand was gently, but firmly holding a spoon, carefully smearing the golden meringue on to its top. ...Sometimes biting your lips in complete concentration.

You looked so lovely like this.  He quietly chuckled to himself, lightly shaking his head, the sound momentarily interrupting you, and making you glance up.

”What are you baking?” He asked, giving you a radiant smile, while not budging from his laid back posture, sliding both of his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.  Your reply came a bit later, inwardly wondering how long he was standing there, while quickly taking in the sight of him.  He probably didn’t know, but he looked quite... charming, standing like that.

The spoon momentarily trembled in your hands, as you cast your glance back at your pie, and giggled adorably.

”Oh, it’s Lemon Pie,” you told him, your eyes still downcast, observing with an almost hawk – like gaze if you missed a spot with your smearing.  ”This is my first time baking it, though, but I think it came out OK.  I actually made it for you guys, as a little surprise, but I guess for now it’s just for you and me to devour it,” you said.  Grabbing the kitchen knife, you proceeded to precisely cut a piece from the pie and lay it on a plate.

”Do you want to try first?” You asked him with a smile, already grabbing a fork to cut off a bite.  He instantly nodded, fully trusting that it’s going to taste good (after all, it was made by you), and he was about to make his way towards you, when you preceded him by walking over to him.  With your dominant hand, you held the fork which carried a little piece of the cake, and positioned your palm under it, just in case that little piece decided to fall down, completely giving itself to gravity.

Stopping in front of him, you lifted the fork to his lips, eyes inquisitively twinkling.  He enveloped the forkful bite with his mouth, not breaking eye contact with you.  You blushed a bit, but didn’t look away, holding his gaze with yours.

...Though you almost dropped your fork, when he gave out a low hum of appreciation, eyes closing shut.  It tasted delicious, just how he predicted it would; his taste buds gratefully took in the mind - blowing taste.  It was sweet and creamy, the aftertaste a bit bitter - y, successfully sending sparks trough his tongue.  After licking the fork clean, he looked at you and gave you a sly smile.

”It’s very delicious, (Name),” he complimented in a low murmur, his eyes boring into yours.

...If it wasn’t for the pie, you’d have thought that he was talking about something else, by the way he was looking at you.  With a blink, you quickly lowered your fork and glanced down, hiding your cheeks, afraid that you might blush again.

’Am I seeing things? Must be the weather, messing with my head...,’ you thought. 

Not really knowing what to say back, you cleared your throat and shyly glanced back at him from under your eyelashes.

”Thank y - ”

...But you didn’t get to finish your sentence.  Makoto looked at you quizzically, not understanding why you suddenly stopped talking.  He watched as you slowly lifted your head up, your lips parted in an ’o’ shape and most importantly; your gaze getting stuck at something that was...

...over his head?

Blinking once more at you, he slowly lifted up his head, to see what shocked you in silence.

...And his eyes widened.  There, over both of your heads, was the ever so familiar plant with evergreen, leathery leaves, decorated with a red ribbon, and its waxy red berries hanging at its tiny branches.

For a while, you and Makoto only stared at the parasitic plant, almost is if to make sure, that it really was one, and that it really was there, and that it wasn’t just some kind of mirage; an optical phenomenon.  But even if you two would have stared at it for hours, it wouldn’t have disappeared or changed itself to some other plant.  It didn’t even take you a good minute: both of you already realized and knew that hanging over both of your heads was unmistakably, a Mistletoe.

Makoto’s heart swelled with quiet joy, as he realized in what kind of situation you just walked in to (literally), but it vanished almost as fast.  As much as he’d love to kiss you... He didn’t want to.  He couldn’t do this to Haru.  And he couldn’t do this to you.  The guilt would eat away on him, of that he was sure.  His eyelids lowered in melancholy.

 This was all so cruel.  He had so many opportunities to get closer to you, almost offered to him on a silver plate, but the nagging voice in the back of his mind always warned him, to not leave the path of morality.  How would his best friend feel if he got wind of this?  And how would _you_ feel, if he just swooped down to peck you on the lips?

 You were _taken_.  End of story.  

And just as he was about to laugh this all off and step away, your meek and quiet voice prevented him.

”…W – well, it _is_ tradition and…,” you stammered quietly, looking down at your hand, which was still tightly holding your fork, and a visible blush dusted your cheek.  He knew that at that moment, that he should’ve interrupted you, and told you that it was fine, that you didn’t have to do anything, but…

Instead he stood rooted to his place.  Patiently waiting to end your sentence.  Intently drinking in your words, trying to figure out what you wanted to say.  

Not jumping away from him right away after seeing the Mistletoe, was already a good sign, right?  You, all the while, managed to pull yourself together and found the words to correctly formulate your thoughts in a sentence.  Sighing once more, you modestly glanced up at him.  

”A little peck on the cheek wouldn’t hurt. You don’t mind, right…?” You asked him quietly, your voice taking on a faint joking tone; probably to somehow dissipate the awkward atmosphere. …And either he was a weak willed man or you just managed to wrap him around your finger.  Probably the latter.  Because, the moment you asked him this, he completely forgot what he just chided himself about a few minutes ago, nodding and smiling at you, his heart dancing at the idea.

It would be just a little, friendly kiss for you, but to him it would mean the world.  No harm in that, right?  It’d be just a little peck on his cheek…

…Though, his breath suddenly hitched when he felt both of your hands gently resting on either side of his face.  Glancing down, he saw the fork carefully tucked in the front pocket of your jeans.  Surprised, he looked you in the eyes, trying to figure out what you had in mind.  Your eyes were filled with determination, and you looked strangely serious.  He felt your fingers twitch on his cheeks sometimes…

_Huh…?_

And that’s when he felt your hands bringing his face closer to yours, your eyes never leaving his.  He watched you with bated breath, not daring to do anything and curiously watching what you were up to.  He figured you would in the meantime turn his head to the side…

...so you could kiss his cheek… Right…?

However, he was already starting to second guess your actions, when he didn't saw you change your position.  And he would’ve thought about something to prevent you doing it, if you were _really_ about to do what he thought you would do, if it wasn’t for the fact that he desired it just as much.

By now, only a few inches were between your faces, as you abruptly stopped pulling his face closer to yours.  He could already feel your breath on his lips, and it didn’t escape his attention how your lips slightly parted.  His lips mirrored yours, unconsciously.  With the way you were standing there before him, you were practically asking him to kiss you on the lips.  Either way, he could easily do it, if he wanted to.

…But something in the back of his mind warned him, that he’s walking on very, very thin ice.  Yet, he ignored it.  Ignored the guilt, ignored his better judgement.  His ratio.  He closed his eyes shut, while trying to calm down his heart, and patiently waited for your kiss.

…And his heart nearly jumped in his throat, the moment he felt something soft, moist and hot brush against his lips.  Eyes widening, he saw you directly in front of him, eyes closed shut and holding his face close to yours.   _Kissing him!_   …And it may go without saying, that he let you do it.  

Slowly closing his eyes, he cradled your face, and pressed his lips harder against yours.  Your body reacted by contently sighing in to the kiss.  Your lips were perfect, fitting against his so softly and tensely, gently caressing his slightly chapped ones.  But it didn’t end just there.

One little peck followed the other, only stopping for a millisecond before both of your lips met again; becoming bolder and more daring.  Time seemed to stop still, as you two continued with giving each other little pecks and kisses, completely forgetting the little golden ring on your fourth finger, or the Mistletoe above your heads.  Though, he still couldn’t really believe what was happening.  That’s how _dreamy_ it was.

His fingers started caressing the skin under your ear, right behind your jawline, making you slightly whimper.  Partly opening his eyes, he looked down at you, and you felt him smiling in the kiss.  Your hands became a little bolder, snaking their way to the back of his head, playing with the soft locks of his hair.

 And the both of you would’ve continued your little escapade, if it wasn’t for your lungs demanding oxygen.

Your lips separated from each other, while the both of you tried to regain your breath.  Blood was rushing in your heads, making you feel dizzy.  Seemed liked the whole world begun to spin faster.  Hearing your sigh of satisfaction, he looked down at your face. You glanced back at him and he couldn’t hold himself back from grinning.

You were amazing, blowing his mind with just a few kisses.  If you could do that to him, only by giving him little skittish pecks…what else were you capable of…?

He was just content to lay his forehead against yours, to enjoy this close proximity of your body.  However, looking down again, he saw you going blanch and your gentle expression slowly transforming into one of horror.  Confused, he whispered your name.  

”(Name)...?”

You stared at him, eyes reflecting fear, before you tore yourself away from him and made a beeline to the living room, flailing your arms a bit.  Flabbergasted, he followed you, not understanding your sudden change in behavior.  Entering your living room, he saw how you were frantically walking in circles, your hands firmly rested on your burning cheeks.

”(Name)?” He asked again, a bit louder, but still as puzzled.  Still walking around, you replied.  ”Makoto… I’m so very sorry, I shouldn’t have done that…!” You burst out, your voice already cracking.  Not daring to look at him, you buried your face in your hands and mumbled muffled apologies.

”I understand if you want to go now, I won’t prevent you from leaving, just please forgive me!” You uttered pleadingly, still refusing to look at him.  The embarrassment made you want to cry, and you were mortified beyond belief.  You couldn’t imagine what he was feeling now… And…

Oh.   _Oh God_.  Haru…!  You completely forgot about him!  

The sudden realization, that you just cheated on your husband with his best friend, made you want to wish you weren’t alive.  And to make things worse, you actually enjoyed those little passionate kisses…  Hearing your heart throb in your ears, you felt like it was going to explode any second.  A light bead of sweat broke out on your skin, making you tremble.

’Please tell me that this just a dream…! How am I going to explain Haruka what happened…?!’ You thought, panicking.

Turning to the windows, you clasped a hand over your mouth and tried to stifle your whimpers, all the while waiting to hear the ruffling of clothing and retreating footsteps, so you could cry yourself to death when Makoto already left.  However, the only thing you heard was deafening silence.  Still stubbornly refusing to turn around, you fixed your gaze ahead.  As you watched how the snowflakes fell outside, your eyes slightly narrowed, noticing how dark it was already.  But most importantly, how vehemently the wind seemed to blow, with a force that was capable of making everything tumble outside.

Not a soul could be seen, the streets were completely deserted.  And that’s when you remembered.

’The snowstorm…! I can’t let Makoto outside, in a weather like that!’ You thought, affrighted.  And you were just about to turn around and tell him that, when two pair of hands suddenly rested themselves on the sides of your arms, making you audibly gasp.

”(Name),” you heard him breath your name out, making the little hairs on the back of your neck stand up.  He squeezed your arms, before continuing.

”I’m going to be honest with you,” he told you quietly, making your blood freeze for a second.  He nuzzled his cold nose against the side of your neck, and you couldn’t help but slightly shiver.  Sighing through his nose, he seemed to be hesitating a bit, while you tried not to faint.  A few seconds passed, before he tenderly pressed his lips against your neck, making you stiffen… But then…

”I didn’t mind…,” he whispered against your neck, albeit a bit uncertain.  You listened to him, holding your breath.  

”…I didn’t mind, because **_I love you_** ,” he whispered against your ear, his cool breath hitting the shell of your ear.

… Lips going dry, you opened them, but not a sound managed to come out.  Your heart was painfully palpitating.  You were shocked to the point of paralysation, and for a moment you wondered if you misheard what he told you, even though he clearly whispered it close to you ear, when he suddenly took you by your waist and turned you around. Dumbfounded, you looked up at him, observing his expression.  He looked oddly serious, though his eyes were reflecting the same amiability and tenderness.

Still, you couldn’t help but feel some kind of yearning and desire emanating from him… Squeezing your eyes shut, you rested your hands against his chest, while his hands tightened on you waist, and rested his chin on your head.  Trying to organize your messy thoughts, you suddenly asked.

”…Since when?”

A few seconds passed, before he answered, though not before you heard him swallow, his Adam’ apple bobbing. ”…Since graduation.”

Your eyes widened. _Oh_.

There was a bit of a pause, before you looked up, with eyes that resembled suspicion, and asked him another question, almost demandingly.  ”Why didn’t you tell me back then?”

He bore his eyes in yours, looking sad and guilty at the same time.  ”Because I didn’t want to steal you away from Haru…”

At this, you lifted on of your eyebrows at him.  ”Steal me away…? I’m not some trophy, you can steal away! How were you so sure that I loved Haru back?” You asked, the volume of your voice ascending a bit at the end of your sentence.  He smiled, bitterly.  

”I didn’t. I just knew that he loved you…, ” he told you, quietly.  ”…And judging how you said yes, when he asked you to be his girlfriend and later, wife, I figured that you loved him, too,” he continued, looking out the window, only to see the terrifying power of the blizzard, rampaging.

Your gaze lowered to his chest, and lingered there as you mulled over his sentence.  There was a slight delay, before he spoke again.  ”…You…you do love Haru… right?” he asked a bit meekly, afraid that he might offend you.

You paled at his question.  Staring up at him, your face contorted in to slight irritation, his question completely catching you off guard.  ”O – of course I do…! What kind of question is that…?!” you spluttered, embarrassed, and recoiled from his body.  Turning to the windows again, you crossed your arms over your chest and loudly sighed.

”I just… I just sometimes don’t get him…,” you uttered quietly, as if you were guilty for admitting this.  You warily looked back at him.  ”I mean… he seems so absorbed in his own world lately, and he barely has time for anything…”

Makoto worriedly looked at you, patiently listening.  You shook your head.  ”I’ts not that he treats me badly, oh no, it’s not that …it’s that he hardly notices me…,” you grew quiet, eyes sliding down, observing the patterns on your carpet.  Though, it wasn’t long before two pair of feet entered your field of view.  Makoto stepped closer to you, and slowly enveloped you in a hug.  You accepted it, gladly receiving his warmth.

As he hugged you, he rested his head on your shoulder, tightening his arms around you.  Meanwhile, your gaze went back to the other side of the room, and got stuck on the one thing that got both of you in this situation.

”And that Mistletoe…,” you sadly mumbled.  ”I was the one who hanged that Mistletoe there, so I had another excuse to kiss him… since I don’t even remember the last time we kissed…”  You took a deep breath.  ”…Not to mention this stupid invitation.  He knew that you guys were coming, and he still chose to travel away… I mean, who does that…?”

He felt your breathing become shallow.  ”I’m just so glad you could come, because now I’d be spending Christmas Eve alone…,” You uttered, feeling your voice becoming weak.

A few tears were already threatening to escape your eyes, and it wasn’t until you begun quietly blubbering against his ear.  At this he started brushing his lips against your cheeks, in means to wipe away your tears.  You let him, enjoying the rough texture of his lips caressing your skin, and sighing in deep contentment.  They slowly brushed against either side of your face, up and down, as if to explore the new territory, which they were bound to taste later.

You felt a cold sensation run up and down your back every time a sigh escaped his parted lips, which then clashed against your warm cheeks.  Minutes, which felt more like seconds, passed, with the two of you hugging each other and him, nuzzling his face against yours, which then effectively made you calm down.

The only thing that didn’t change was your shallow breathing.  This... this kind of affection was a bit strange.  Not unpleasant, just… a bit unusual.  Yet, that is.

You would’ve loved to just stand there for all eternity in his welcoming arms, and feel his lips sweep away your worries, but Makoto, seeing you enjoying his affections, grew a bit bolder and so he positioned his hands on your hips and with a throaty groan, pressed your body against his.

Thus it didn’t take him long, before his lips - provided caresses turned in to kisses.  The atmosphere suddenly turned quiet and intimate.  You closed your eyes and approvingly started purring like a cat, much to Makoto’s pleasure.  All the pent up desire he harbored for you, suddenly seemed to resurface in a somewhat greedy fashion.  You could tell by how his hands started to sensually massage your hips and waist; his fingers sometimes firmly curled inwards, making you inhale, sharply.

You gripped him by his shoulder and neck for dear life.  Hearing your soft sighs and moans against his ears, made him zealous and excited.  So, he pulled away from you, just so he could lean in again, and envelope his lips tightly around yours, a satisfied, quite moan escaping his throat at the contact.

Your hands didn’t hesitate in gripping the back of his head, and returning the kiss with just as much passion.  A sudden impulse of heat coursed through his veins, driving every reason out of his head.  His fingers were hard at work, bravely exploring your sides, and sometimes snaking lower to lightly squeeze your bottom, making you moan.  With a surge of desire, his lips parted, his tongue darted out licking your lower lip, and asking for entrance which you gladly gave him.

Upon meeting your tongue, he growled again and with an almost carnivorous way, started to explore your depths, tasting the very essence of you, and deepening the kiss.  Your heart jumped with pleasure and surprise.  Never in your life would you have thought that he could be so… _passionate_.  With no space left between you two, your mouths and jaws worked against each other, ever so diligently.  But he wasn’t just satisfied with your kiss.  On the contrary.  His confidence, along with his shameless yearning, seemed to grow rapidly, with a tempo that made you feel enticed.

By now, the room was filled with sounds of audible kisses, moans and gasps, as you two continued on your passionate lip – lock.

Makoto suddenly tore his lips away from yours, breaking the kiss, and resurfacing for air.  Both of you were heavily panting, and a trail of saliva connected your lips.  His eyes became a darker shade of green, and he shot you a smoldering glare.  At this, your heart begun throbbing so wildly, you though it was going to jump out of your chest.  In an abrupt movement, Makoto pecked your lips to make the drool vanish, and then proceeded to lower his head and started mercilessly assaulting your neck, not forgetting to let out a lust filled groan.

You set his blood on fire, and now he was going to extinguish it with your help.  You closed your eyes shut, and started mewling in complete delirium.  This – combined with your feminine body firmly pressing and shuddering against his – made him more aroused.

His lips left a burning path on your neck, as he kissed his way to your jawline and even to the back of your ear.  His hands also started to make their way under your sweater, tenderly caressing the skin underneath it, making you shudder.  He nibbled and kissed your neck with great favor, and he was about to suck on your smooth skin, when you breathlessly interrupted him.

”M – Mako, no…!”

He immediately pulled away from your neck and worriedly looked at you, thinking he had done something wrong.  ”D – don’t leave a mark…please…,” you pleadingly whispered against his lips. ”Haru might see it…,” you continued, leaving the sentence unfinished but not incoherent.

He nodded at you, going back to kiss you.  However, your knees were starting to get weak, and he could feel you slowly sinking lower and lower, so he hoisted you up to his waist by the back of your thighs, which then firmly encircled him.  A sharp little something poked him in the pelvis, which made him hiss out in slight pain.  Looking down, he saw the fork slowly slipping out of your pocket.  He took it, and a bit harshly let it clatter to the floor, not heeding it any other attention.

”Where is the guest room?” he asked huskily in your ear.  ”Up the stairs, the second room left,” you whispered back, just as hoarsely.

Turning around and without delay, Makoto made his way up the stairs and to the aforementioned room.  All the while, you were busing yourself with slowly popping open the buttons on his shirt, and press kisses to the newly exposed skin, making him moan from time to time and turn his voyage to his destination a lot pleasurable, but harder at the same time.

There were moments, when he had thought about pressing you against the wall and just take you then and there, if you didn’t stop.  What a sly little fox you were, using this opportunity to get back at him.  Successfully reaching the guest room, he kicked the door open, all the while breathing heavily from the ministrations your were currently giving to the wing of his ear, which involved nibbling, sucking and occasionally blowing hot air on it.

Oh, _just you wait...!_

Deftly maneuvering the both of you to the bed, he gently laid you down on the soft mattress.  It’s cold surface against your already heated back made you gasp a bit, which was then stifled by Makoto’s mouth, hungrily descending on yours.  His hands were on the hem of your sweater, slowly taking it off of you, only stopping the intense kiss to pull it completely over your head, and then fiercely throw it on the ground.

Clad in your bra and jeans, his fingers made their way to your zipper.  You caught his hands shaking from anticipation.  Sitting up, your hands went to his already open shirt, and sensually managed to slid them down his shoulder, your mouth already diligently working on his neck and collarbone.  At this, he slowed down with his work on your button and zipper, his mind being too overwhelmed by the delight you were currently giving him.  He had the body of a god, rippling from neck to abdomen in thickly built muscle; your hands, not shying away at the opportunity to caress his abdominal and pectoral muscles.

You enjoyed how they twitched at your touch, all the while relishing the content sighs and moans he was giving you.

Simultaneously, your tongue slipped out and sucked at his throbbing jugular…  And that’s when he lost it.

With an animalistic moan, he pushed you back to the bed, the springs in your mattress giving out a light creak at the sudden weight, and started to kiss his way down.  From your collarbone, between the valley of your breasts, along your stomach; then finally stopping at your navel.  You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut.  Again, he set to work on your button, and deftly attacked it, pulling down your zipper, and in a matter of seconds, freed your legs.  Your jeans ended following your sweater on the floor, with a soft whisper of cloth.  

Though, he seemed to have problems catching his breath, as he cast his eyes back to your half – naked form.

You were already arching your back, desperately waiting for his touch and whimpering.  You looked so tempting like this.   _So alluring_.  You drove him mad, with what you being underneath him, both arms resting beside your head, your legs still not leaving his waist…

He dove his head in and started to passionately kiss you again, swallowing your whimpers.  His hands slowly slid to your back, and it took him only a couple of tries to unclasp your bra.  Freeing your breasts, he took both of them in his hands and started keenly massaging them, his fingers gently tweaking your nipples.  You started mewling at his ministrations, his touch firing off raw pleasure beneath your skin.  Your soft lumps felt heavenly against his hands, and he occasionally squeezed them, unmerciful, while listening to your moans.

God, did that felt _good…!_

Nestling his head back to your shoulder, he started to feverishly bombard your neck with kisses, all the while restraining himself from biting down on your sensitive skin. Your arms snaked their way to his neck, and to the back of his head, lightly tugging the locks on his scalp, which only fired him up more.  Growing a little more adventurous, his left hand left your breast, and slowly started to glide down, across your stomach…

…And you couldn’t help, but arch your hips up at his touch.  His lips pulled back, entertained by your excitement.  You were absolutely powerless against him, only managing to writhe and shudder underneath his brawny form.  And then -

Eyes widening, you took in a harsh breath, the moment you felt his cold and calloused fingers snugly sliding under your panties and reaching your folds.  Embarrassed, you glanced up at him, and saw him heavily panting, and trailing his eyes up and down your form.  Upon meeting your gaze, he gently smiled, and leaned in to kiss you again, as if to calm you down.

_Just relax._

Your shaking hands went to slither down his torso, and caress his skin, while he started to massage your folds in a circular motion.  At this you started moaning in to the kiss, and he eagerly drank it all up.  His cold fingers against your heated core, made you see stars.  Short on air, he broke the passionate lip – lock, and instead kissed his way down to your breasts, and with a somewhat fierce voracity, started kissing and licking them; occasionally, taking your nipples in his mouth and sucking on them.

”O – oh, Makoto…!” you breathlessly moaned.  Stopping his ministrations, he quietly chuckled, which snapped you out of your trance.  You glanced up at him, interrogatively.  He straightened himself up, and started unbuckling his belt, while his sultry gaze never leaved yours.

”Mmh, that’s right.  Moan while you can…,” he whispered, as he slid his pants down his thighs; his hands already slithering back to his boxers.  Your breath hitched.

”…Because we’re going to stay up all night.”

 

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t remember the last time this bedroom was filled with so much life and passion; or with anything at all for that matter.  

This bizarre thought etched itself in your mind, as Makoto hovered above you and let his hands roam your body, while you gazed at the white ceiling. The two of you were already naked; Makoto made quick work of both yours and his underwear, with shaking, hasty fingers.  

As he currently busied his lips around the area of your jugular notch and collarbone, you had a hard time stifling your curiosity to take a gland southwards.  Thus you pressed your eyes shut, and just listened to the sound of his sloppy kisses and strained breaths and concentrated on the lean muscles of his shoulders bulge and contract.  Waiting for the right moment.  

A whisper of your name.  A rich, masculine groan.  And you bit the inside of your cheeks.

Makoto made it hard for the promiscuous little devil inside you to keep her hands away from his special part.  He was still ravishing your neck and décolette, giving his damn best not to leave a mark.  His giant, muscled body held you in place underneath him, and kept you warm in the unheated, chilly bedroom.  Another wistful whisper, and it was your turn to groan, though it was more out of need then pleasure.

You felt your hands twitch, and you kept them busy by playfully tugging at his chocolate locks.   _Don’t rush it_ , you chided yourself.  

As if hearing your thoughts, he changed position, planting his head between your breasts, but not without giving out a shiver of breath.  His hips shifted closer to yours and - _Aha_.

Your eyes opened with a mischievous glint.  There it was.  His warm and erect manhood pressed itself painfully close to your heated core.  You smiled wickedly against his reddened ear, and let your hands shamelessly travel down his marvelously sculpted abdomen.  At first he didn’t seem to notice what you were doing, being too occupied by your lovely bosom to pay attention, which managed to amuse you even further.

Your hand slithered between his legs...  -   _And he tensed_.

His warm skin so snug against you, suddenly turned firm and taut.  You even heard his breath getting caught in his throat, as your greedy fingers gave his member an experimental yet gentle squeeze.

”(Name)..., you...,” he gasped out, to which you snickered lowly against the wing of his ear, before playfully biting down on it.  The stability of his limbs seemed to vanish as his whole body started shaking and as such, slowly rested his forehead in the junction between your neck and shoulder.  This was all it took to make him completely melt away.

Knowing this, a sense of pride filled you and you gave out another little snicker.  Your single hand was joined by your other one, and the both of them set themselves of thoroughly caressing his already throbbing part.  Strained and shaky moans were breathed against your neck as a reaction and you were more than satisfied with that.

It was then when an another idea hatched in your mind.  You hummed against his ear shell and raised your hands back to his pectorals, gently pushing him up and away.

He retracted his head from your shoulder, glancing at you with quite the confusion.  ” (Name)?”  His voice was an octave deeper.

Giving him a tight lipped smile, you drew closer to his mouth and gave him a sweet peck.  Then another one on his jaw.  And another one on his neck...

He sighed, letting your lips travel down, sensing your cold nose mold against his heated body.  Feeling him relax, you lightly pushed him down and he obliged, lying down on his back.  As you neared his navel, your hands came to his quivering thighs, holding them in place.  And when your sweet lips left his belly button, his firm chest heaved with a sudden, shaky breath.

”(Name)...”

”Shhh,” you gently cooed against his warm skin.  His pulsating sex was poking at your chest, but you purposefully didn’t give it any attention.  For now.  Makoto opened his eyes, and looked at you with uncertain green eyes, and you had to stifle another chuckle.  How timid he was now, a sharp contrast to how he acted a good few minutes ago.  Giving another kiss to his pelvic area, you kept eye contact.   _Just relax, remember?_

He only gulped, and gave you a gesture that resembled a nod.  Taking this as consent, you lowered your head to his prominent V line and started suckling.  His hips immediately jerked, your lips and tongue against his sensitive skin shooting inexplicable pleasure up his spine.  You raised your hands to his hipbones to hold him down, although doing so with yet another chuckle.

 ”S - So I am not allowed to give you hickies, but you are...?” He asked, his voice getting thick from lust.  You laughed out loud at this.  ”Yes, that’s right.”

He sighed as you continued ravishing his lower abdomen.  ”I don’t think that’s very fair...”

”Well,” you started, momentarily stopping with your ministrations.  ”Life’s not fair.”

He hummed at that, the mirth momentarily leaving his eyes.  ”That’s why you’re not my wife...,” he added quietly, before another gasp rendered him speechless.  Red and swollen marks were already lining up on his skin, filling you up with a sense of pride.  Your lips lingered there a good few minutes before wandering to a part that by now was yearning for your attention more than ever.

 You felt Makoto stiffen again, heard him suck in a sharp breath; shifting more and more as you finally touched the tip of his member with your plump and kiss –swollen lips.

”Hhhng...,” he moaned quietly, getting excited when your fingers followed your mouth.  ”(Name)...”

You moaned in reply, your mouth quickly becoming tired from just only giving kisses.  So with a last long lick from his base to the top, your tongue quickly enveloped his member, like a hunter would it’s prey.  Makoto grunted again, and restricted himself from throwing his hands in to your hair; only raising his hips upwards from the bed.  Your lips stretched in to a smile around his erect manhood, and his writhing underneath you prompted your mouth and fingers to fasten their work.

As such, you were too preoccupied with giving him indescribable pleasure, and only knew he enjoyed what you did by the sound of his breathing becoming more and more shallow.  Letting your eyes briefly take a look at him, your heart swelled with something warm as you noticed his sweat covered body, his ripped pectorals heaving up and down.

You decided that and there that being dominant was major fun.  Something positively funny spread out in your chest by seeing him this vulnerable.  But you didn’t allow yourself to admire him too long, and wanting to finish what you started went back to work; your lips busying themselves on his manhood, changing their pace between fast and slow.

Meanwhile, your hands slithered under his member, to his prostates and gave them a gentle yet firm squeeze.  And as it seems, this was the last drop for Makoto to his self restriction, as his hands suddenly shot out and buried themselves deep within your silky locks, keeping your head closer to his crotch.

” _Ohh_... that feels...” He mumbled between grunts, as he threw back his head and completely gave himself over you.  The warm, fiery pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen was beginning to get to its end, and you realized it when his penis began to twitch in a warning sign, as if it gained a life of its own.  And soon enough, a thick, salty cream filled your mouth, when the man underneath you gave out a satisfying shudder and his muscle – bound body visibly relaxed.

You immediately swallowed his juices and licked him clean, before straightening out your posture, and leering down on him with quiet contentment.  He was still trying to catch his breath; tiredly raising one of his hands to rest on his sweat covered forehead.  Eyelids shut close, hiding gleaming green eyes in the darkness – so far your only source of light in this room, before they opened again, and promptly set their erotic gaze on you.

”That...,” he started, his voice still low and husky from your doing.  ”That was...”

” _Yeees_...?” You purred quietly and coquettishly raised one of your shoulder up,simultaneously  starting to climb over him with slow and sensual movements, making sure to push your breasts and behind out as best as you could.  He watched you mesmerized, not being able to take his eyes off of you; a light blush dusting his cheeks.

”...Amazing,” he breathed.  By now your hands were positioned on either side of his head, giving him a pleasurable view of your upper torso.  The pleased smile still danced on your lips, and didn’t vanish ever since you took over power.  The delectable sight underneath you – with him sprawled out and spent, made you let out a flirtatious little giggle.

You didn’t notice his eyes darkening, once again taking in your naked, appealing form – blessed with full breasts, wide hips and squeezable thighs.  Curves that were begging him to be touched and caressed, to be kissed and groped.  And when your hands suddenly decided to throw some more oil to the fire, you playfully traced cheeky patterns on his chest and belly; your fingers sometimes accidentally lingering on the more sensitive parts of his.

Not a thing did you notice.  His growing irises, the unnatural flow of his breathing, a certain part of his getting re - awakening with every passing moment...

But when strong, buff arms suddenly grabbed you at your waist, and flipped your over, pinning you to the already warmed up sheets - then you noticed.

You could only blink, as a heavily breathing, zealous Makoto suddenly hovered over you, his hands firmly keeping you underneath him.  Before you could even mumble his name, he passionately smashed his lips against yours, immediately slipping his tongue inside your mouth, tracing every nook and corner with an almost obsessive force.

You welcomed it nonetheless, even if still a bit dazed.  How quickly the tides have turned.  It was you who had the power over him, just a few seconds ago.  Internally shrugging, you went back concentrating on the feeling his mouth produced on you, and immediately snaked your arms up and around his neck, your fingers delving in to his hair.  Big arms re – positioned themselves on your waist, holding and squeezing them, even daring to slither downwards to your soft flesh.

Short on breath and having the urge to moan, you both separated with heavy pants, looking deep in to the eyes of each other.

”(Name)...,” he whispered against your lips, and just then, his hands raised both of your legs to his hips.  You obliged without struggle, while still maintaining eye contact.  And as he positioned himself between your legs, just a breath away from your inviting, moist entrance, he peppered your face and neck with loving pecks and kisses.

”I love you,” he hummed against your skin.  ”I love you... _so much_.”

Your heart beat with joy and exhilaration at his repeated confessions.  It was a nice distraction while he entered you.

Then the both of you stood still, exchanging kisses, whispers and the occasional nip from your part.  But when the absolutely titillating feeling of your warmth wrapped around him finally overwhelmed his mind, he let loose, relying on his narrow, firm hips to move.

At first he went slow but deep, watching your face with rapt attention, - watched as your mouth parted in bliss and your hands tightened in his hair.  Both of your bellies rubbed against each other, and it only heightened your delight to feel his hardened muscles on your sweat covered skin.

You mewled when he suddenly started fastening his pace, with his breaths instantly turning harsher, hitching with every thrust.  Not being able to hold his head anymore, he bowed down and rested his forehead against your shoulder.

”Hah... you’re so... _warm_ ,” you heard him mumble against your ear, in - between pants and moans.  Squeezing your eyes, you could only enjoy his praising chants, while his hardened member hit you deep inside, giving you the best kind of friction.  And once again, everything was forgotten.  With every coordinated thrust of his, real life was waning away.

Little by little, your mind disregarded facts, repressed them with easy force.  Your last name, the ring on your finger, the marriage certificates resting in a drawer somewhere around the house.  All you could think about was his scent, and his taste and his body, drilling inside you –

A yelp of pleasure escaped Makoto, having reached his limit, and instantly slid his twitching member outside.  Hot and sticky semen gushed across your abdomen, and you bit your lip, squirming, before you too came.  

When you finally managed to recover from endless euphoria, your body could only allow you to lay there, trying to even out your breathing, and lazily wiping away a light layer of sweat from your forehead.  Feeling eyes on you prompted you to glance up and meet the admiring gaze of Makoto, who was just as spent as you were, but still having enough energy to loom over you.

His lips were parted, desperately sucking in air, but also wearing a faint, familiar smile.  Then he gulped.

”If... if only you knew how long I’ve been waiting...” Here, he abruptly stopped, the smile replaced by an uncertain frown.

You didn’t need much elaboration, but the surprise was still evident on your face.  ”You already fantasized about this...?”

Your voice was quiet, almost as if you didn’t trust to voice your thoughts.  Makoto shakily sighed, and straightened himself out, suddenly looking away from you.  His skin glistened in the darkness, almost as if someone encrusted millions of tiny diamonds in his skin.

”I’m sorry.  I know how improper that is.”

You took a moment, before a quiet laugh slipped out of your throat, effectively making him glance back to you with utmost confusion.  Sighing with good humor, you sat up slowly, and leaned in to him, with your hands encircling his neck.

 ”That’s not it, you just surprised me is all.  Seems like the gentle, kindhearted Makoto we all know and love, isn’t that innocent as he looks like.”

He would have kissed you once more, having been enticed by your breath provocating his lips again, if it weren’t for your teasing about his nature.  Red faced, he looked to the side again, before composing himself.

 ...Then, a question surfaced in his mind and he pondered if it was okay to ask.  But you noticed his conflict.  ”What’s wrong?”

”Did you enjoy it?” He suddenly asked, which took you a bit off guard.

”Of course.”

He seemed to ruminate about this a bit, even looking back to your face and carefully analyzing it.  After a few seconds though, a long, boyish finger appeared and swept away a lock of hair from your face.

 ”...Was it better than with him?”

This time your answer didn’t come that easily.  Your eyes avoided his, and glanced to the side.  But he understood.

”He... cared for me in every way but emotionally,” you started, feeling the strange urge to explain yourself.  Makoto sighed, before leaning in and giving you a fleeting kiss.

”I’ll be there for you.  ...Emotionally and in every way imaginable,” he murmured against your lips.  At this, your eyes drooped with affection, before giving him a deeper kiss.

”You already are.”

He smiled and got a hold of your waist again.  You blinked, curiously.  But he only sported his usual smile, not an ounce of mischief in his eyes.

”Hey, (Name)...,”

”Yes?”

”How about we make love to each other the whole night?”

 

 

_xxx_

 

By morning, the snow storm finally let it go, and the citizens of south – west Japan woke up to the sight of everything covered with even more hurdles and layers of icy – cold substance.  Much to the glee of children, annoyance of grown ups and to the surprise of you and Makoto.

As you both woke up this morning, with limbs entangled and groggy, not to mention sore in certain places, your eyes widened as soon as you got out of bed and took a gander outside the window.  A quiet groan could be heard from the bed, not long after some shuffling and the sound of sheets getting tossed aside, before a naked, well trained body appeared beside you.

Makoto looked outside with you, surprise visible on his face.

”I don’t remember the last time when so much snow fell,” he said in a hushed voice.  You hummed in agreement, while he nonchalantly rested his hands on your hips and his chin on your head, continuing to watch the oddly soothing scene outside.  It was so cold, that the window’s pane itself was sporting icicles and elegant patterns of frost.  You were marginally aware of Makoto suddenly drawing your naked form back to his rock hard chest while you were still watching the snow covered landscape.

As you felt his cold nose wander from the nape of your neck up to your jaw, a thought leaved your lips.

”I wonder if Haru made it back safe and sound...”

You could feel him stiffen.  ...Then he sighed, his cold breath against your skin making you shiver.  Out of nowhere his lips left your neck, and relocated themselves on your ear, pressing against the shell of it ever so gently.

”(Name)...?”

”Yes?”

”...Do you regret what we did last night?”

You looked behind your shoulder, and in to his eyes.  His orbs reflected endless hesitation and a bit of fear, almost begging you to not hurt him with whatever you decided to answer.  But instead you smiled, giving him the warmest one you could muster.

”No... I didn’t.”

And later in the afternoon, when a certain dark haired male arrived in your house, and Makoto was fully clothed and about to leave, you repeated this sentence, quietly yet firmly. Then you quickly kissed him, before he grabbed the knob and with one last glance at you, went away.  You watched him from the window, as he entered his car, and wondered when you would see him again.

Meanwhile, you heard steps from the living room headed to your direction.  Haruka appeared, and with a hand on your shoulder turned you around, ready to give you a kiss, when he spotted Makoto’s car outside.

”Is he leaving already?” You nodded with a sigh, discreetly glancing in your new lover’s direction, while a hint of confusion appeared on your husband’s face.

”He didn’t even say goodbye.  What’s more, he could have stayed here for another night.  Driving in this weather is dangerous.”

You lightly blushed at the suggestion; making you recall delightful memories.  Quickly gathering yourself, you tried to come up with something.

”He... had something to attend to, I guess.  Nothing you should worry about.”

Haru grew quiet, watching with you as Makoto’s car swiveled out on to the main road, and turned left, leaving your house behind without any hesitation.  Only when he was completely out of sight, did your husband remember to give you a kiss.

Of course, the action was hinted with love, but still not something you would call passionate, or even fitting to one that a husband would give to his wife that he hasn’t seen for a good while.  Then drew away from the kiss.

”That reminds me...”

You glanced up with honest curiousity.

”...what is a _fork_ doing on the floor in our living room?” He asked with slight bewilderment.

And you paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends my famous lemon sequel. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this here, because DeviantArt decided it was too vulgar for their "family friendly" site. 
> 
> I originally wrote this right before Christmas, in 2013. Back then it was only a one - shot, but due to popular demand I wrote a second part one year later. I also edited a lot of stuff here, like the title, which was originally 'Lemon Cake', but I just realized that 'Lemon Pie' sounds so much better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
